Lovers Delight
by LadySora
Summary: Hisoka is falling for Tsuzuki's daughter. Tastumi is falling for Tsuzuki. But there is trouble for Hisoka, another person has the same feelings for Tsuzuki's daughter. How will everybody react to the others feelings? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Sora: Well, here's another story….it features Tsuzuki, Sora, and Hisoka.

Soraina: Oh. What is the plot?

Sora: Read it and find out.

Soraina: Kay.

It's been four months since Sora began living with Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shinigami. She has been very helpful with everybody. She's even been able to keep Tsuzuki under budget. Tastumi has never been so happy in all his after-life. Hisoka has been happier too. He has a new friend around his age that won't dress him up in women's clothing. And he thinks he might be falling for her.

"Hisoka!!! Hisoka!!!" Tsuzuki came out of his room to find Hisoka walking down the hallway to the library. "Hmm?" He turned around to see his partner walking towards him. "Hey, Tsuzuki. Why are you so happy?" He just smiled. "Tastumi has been so happy with me that he's taking me out for dinner tonight. I need to ask you a favor." Hisoka looked at his partner. "Can you take Sora out tonight? I was supposed to but then Tastumi wanted to take me out tonight, but he wanted to leave now."

"Uh, sure. Where is she?" Tsuzuki told him that she was also in the library. He told him to say that he is really sorry and will take her out tomorrow night for father, daughter bonding. They did that at least once every two weeks. "No problem. Have fun. And don't eat too much." Tsuzuki smiled, hugged Hisoka and left. Hisoka just shook his head and went into the library. He was greeted by Gushoshin. "Hello, Hisoka. Young miss Sora is right over there if you wish to talk with her." Hisoka just smiled and nodded thanks.

Hisoka walked over towards Sora. She was sitting there reading a book and taking notes. He smiled. He loved how she looked, even though she had the physical features of his most hated enemy. He didn't care though. It made her look unique. He slowly approached her as not to scare her. She sensed he was near by. "Hey, Hisoka. I'm a little busy; can you hold on for a second?" He just stood there quiet. "Thanks." She finished up what she was doing and turned to look at Hisoka. "So, what's up?"

"Tsuzuki said that he won't be able to take you out tonight. He's got a dinner thing with Tastumi." She began to laugh a bit. "What's so funny?" She stopped. "I set them up. I told Tastumi to take out my dad for being so good with his budget. He wanted to ask out dad for awhile now. This gave him an opportunity to do so." She smiled at Hisoka. He loved that smile. He loved everything about her. "So since Tsuzuki can't take you out, did you wanna go out with me?" She sat there and looked at him. She was about to speak when Watari popped in.

"HELLO!!!!" He looked at Sora. "Oh, did you finish?" She handed him the notes. "Thanks!!! This is great. I'll see you later, partner." And with that he left. "So, you want to take me out tonight?" Hisoka nodded yes. "Sure. I'll go out with you." A sigh of relief left Hisoka's mouth. Sora giggled at him. "So what time?"

"Uh, how about six-ish?" She nodded yes. "Okay. See ya then." Hisoka left the library to get ready to go out with Sora. She just sat there and smiled. Gushoshin appeared in front of her with twenty dollars in his hand. "Here." He handed her the money. "I love being right." He pouted. "How did you know he liked you?" Sora, got up and simply said, "I'm a girl. I have my ways." And with that she left. "Women, I'll never understand them."

Sora got ready to go out with Hisoka that night. She had the twenty in her hand and walked out the door really quick. She put it in Watari's lab coat. She knew that he needed twenty dollars to get lunch for the next four days. She slipped back into her room and finished getting ready. She didn't realize that she was being watched by a pair of grey eyes. After a few minutes she heard a knock on the door. She knew it was Hisoka. Sora answered the door. "Hey…Sora." His jaw dropped. She looked stunning. She had on a low cut shirt with blue fringe hanging from the sleeves, tight blue jeans, and brand new black leather boots. Her hair was down in loose waves. She looked like a goddess. "Ready to go? Hisoka?" He realized he has been staring at her. "Oh, yeah. Let's go." Hisoka took her by the hand and lead her out of the ministry.

There was a festival in Kyoto that night and he wanted to bring Sora there. He thought that she should go back to where she used to be to face her past. She was very uncomfortable about it at first. "Hisoka, I really don't want to be here."

"Sora," He stopped and looked at her. "You have to face your past sooner or later. Better to face it now. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." He held her for a moment. "I'll never let anything happen to you." Sora smiled as she let a tear flow freely from her eye. It landed on Hisoka's back. He pulled away slightly to see Sora crying. He wiped away her tears and kissed her cheek. "Come on. Let's go have some fun." She nodded in agreement. He took her hand once more and led her to the festival.

The first thing they saw was a few shooting games. "Hisoka, can you win me something, please?" He nodded and they walked over to a booth. He placed his money down and hit the target right away. He won Sora a giant pink teddy bear. "My turn." She picks up the gun and hits three targets with one shot. She won Hisoka a giant green dragon. "Whoa, thanks." She blushed. "It was nothing."

They began to walk around some more and grabbed some food. As they were eating they talked about things. One of them being Sora's love life. "Oh, I was waiting for this. I've never dated anybody. If you recall I was born in nineteen days. And I also killed people with his command. No time for a boyfriend really." Hisoka just say back and listened. "Yeah, not really a great thing about being created by Muraki. No time for a life. I had to do what he made me do. That's not really a life." They got up and throw out there trash. They began to walk towards the lake and sat down by its edge. Sora continued. "Put it to you this way. I was his puppet. I had looks that could kill, literally. I could just touch a person and kill them. I was interested in this one person but the instant Muraki found out he made me kill him. That's they day you guys came and saw all the dead people. Muraki made me kill them to get you guys to find me. Then I tried to kill you. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." She hung her head. Hisoka lifted it to face him. "Look, I know you didn't have control over what you were doing. I forgive you that instant. I knew you didn't want to kill me. It's no big deal. So stop beating yourself up. God, you really are like your father." Sora laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am." She then looked at Hisoka. She could see want and need in his eyes. He wanted to have someone who understood him and he also needed that. She was staring in his eyes for so long she didn't realize that they were just inches apart. When she did realize it, she slowly back away but Hisoka stopped her.

"What's wrong?" He held her gently by the shoulder. "It was nothing. Sorry." She yawned. "It is getting late huh?" He said to her. She nodded. "Let's go back." He stood up first and helped her up. He pulled her up so fast that they both stumbled. He caught her as he hit his back up against a tree. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Hisoka slowly stood up with Sora still in his arms. "Yeah. I'm good. Let's go." They grabbed their animals and went back to the ministry.

When they got back, he walked her to her room. He walked into the room with her. "Hisoka, I had a great time tonight. Thank you. I really needed that." He smiled. "No problem. Anytime, Sora. Well I'm gonna go to my room and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He left. Sora laid down on her bed holding the pink teddy bear and fell fast asleep.

Sora: That was a cute one!

Soraina: Yes, it was.

Sora: Well review please…Thank you!!! Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora: Okay, here's the next chapter for lovers delight. So far I really like this story how about you?

Soraina: You know I like anything you write.

Sora: Kay. Onward with the story!

Hisoka woke up in the middle of the night to a strange sound coming from outside his window. He looked out the window to be met with a pair of red eyes. The eyes quickly left and went towards Sora's room. He flew out of his room and ran to Sora's. He heard her scream. As he was running he ran into Tsuzuki who had also been awakened by his daughter's scream. They both ran to her room. They tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Sora!!!" Tsuzuki screamed. "Dad!!! Help." They could hear blasting going on in the room. The door blasted open and they saw Sora pinned underneath what a peered to be a paw. Hisoka looked at the creature. It was a giant dog. It wasn't the devil dog, but a different one. As they looked closer it was more like a lion creature. "Terazuma. What are you doing to my daughter?!" Tsuzuki was pissed. He threw a spell at Terazuma and he turned back into a person. Hisoka ran over to Sora. He helped her up. "Wow, dad. I only thought his partner could do that."

"She taught me just in case this happened." He walked over to Terazuma. "What are you doing here? In my daughter's room, in the middle of the night, in your beast form?!" He was pissed. "Do you think I wanted to change? I came to her to see if she could change me back. She is very powerful." Tsuzuki didn't buy it. "Look, I know she's powerful but you could have hurt her."

"Dad, I'm okay. Just a few bruises and scratches. Nothing broken. But I am a little weak from attacking him." Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka. "Hisoka take her to the hospital wing. Like Watari look at her." He just nodded. They walked out of her room. Sora and Hisoka knew there was no talking to him when he was in this kind of mood. He was pissed and his daughter was the target. He wasn't going to take anything lightly. Just then Tastumi walked in. "My God, what happened in here?"

"Him." Tsuzuki pointed to Terazuma who was on the floor rubbing his head. "Looks like I'm going to have to take a few weeks pay out of you, Terazuma. Come, Tsuzuki, I saw Hisoka taking Sora to the hospital wing." The two of them left as Terazuma sat in what used to be Sora's room.

They walked down to the hospital wing and when they got there they found Sora sitting up arm in a cast. Hisoka sat besides her trying to cheer her up. Tsuzuki remained calm and walked over to his daughter. "Does it hurt?" She only looked at him with sadden eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know why he did that."

"Neither do I. But the question is, where am I gonna sleep?" Everybody looked at each other. "Well, she can stay with me until the room is done being fixed up." Hisoka said. Everybody looked at him. "Really? Hisoka thank you! You're wonderful!" Sora hugged Hisoka with one arm. He blushed. "You're welcome." Sora looked at her dad. "Dad, is it okay with you?" He nodded. "Besides I move too much. You need to stay stationed. I believe Hisoka is a calm sleeper." Tsuzuki winked at his partner, reminding him of the time that they had to share a bed. Hisoka blushed again. "Well for right now she should stay here." Tastumi stated the obvious. Everybody saw that Sora was okay and went off to bed.

The next morning everybody woke up really late. Hisoka was the first one to go check on Sora. When he got there she was gone. He looked up and saw her outside underneath the cherry trees. He just smiled and watched her. Then he saw Terazuma walk up to her. Hisoka was furious. He ran outside to see Terazuma sit down next to Sora.

"Look, I'm really sorry for last night. And I'm really sorry that you got hurt. I'm also sorry that you lost your room. If it makes you feel any better, I'm paying for it." She just looked at him. "Look, nothing is gonna make me feel better. My arm is broken, I have no room, and now my dad is more furious then I've ever seen him. Do me a favor and leave." She turned her head away from him. Without thinking he grabbed her arm and brought her closer to him. He didn't change. "What are you doing? Let go of me."

"I didn't change. This is great!" Sora looked at him with disgust. "I don't care get your hands off of me." She ripped her arm away from him and got up. She saw Hisoka and ran over to him. "Hisoka." She clung to him like a scared child clings to their mother. "What did you do to her?" Terazuma stood up and looked at Hisoka. "I didn't do a damn thing. I was apologizing for last night." Hisoka looked at Sora. "Then why did she say 'let go of me'? Were you touching her?" He was furious. "Look, if it's such a crime to apologize I'll never do it again. And yes I did touch her, but look I didn't change. Amazing huh?"

He smiled at Hisoka. "I don't care. Just leave." And with that Terazuma left the two of them alone.

"Are you okay?" She simply nodded. She didn't feel like talking. Terazuma scared her. After last night she would never be able to act the same around him again. He had crashed into her room, started attacking her. She fought back, then he pinned her down with one of his paws and broke her arm. She didn't have her own room and didn't really want to be left alone again. Especially if that creep was gonna keep bugging her. Hisoka could sense how she was feeling. He held her tight, never wanting to let her go.

Inside Tastumi was looking out the window at the pair. He let out a sigh. He wanted him and Tsuzuki to be like that, but he knew it would never work out. Tsuzuki would never love him after the way he always had treated him. He was trying to make up for it by taking him out to dinner the night before. He watched Hisoka and Sora walk back into the building. He sat back down at his desk and began to pay the bills. He was extremely pissed at Terazuma for wrecking Sora's room but he found Hisoka to be admirable to let her stay with him. They make a really cute pair, even though they're not together. Just like him and his puppy. They were partners a long time ago. But that was then and this is now. He was about to punch some numbers into a calculator when he looked at the picture on his desk. It was of the day that Sora decided she would stay with them. He's never seen Tsuzuki so happy. His daughter brings a new light to him that Tastumi had never seen before. Even though they all know she was a creation of Muraki, they still loved her. She was one of them now. And nobody was gonna let her go that easily. He picked up the picture and smiled. He looked at Tsuzuki's face. He wished he could make him smile like that, but he only makes him frown. He put the picture back down and went back to paying the bills.

About an hour later Tsuzuki appeared in Tastumi's office. "Hey, you wanted to see me?" Tastumi looked up. "Oh yes. Sit down, Tsuzuki." He did. "So what's new?" Tsuzuki looked a little stunned. He knew what had been happening that he had to worry about Terazuma now. "Nothing really, besides what happened last night. Nothing much. Why do you ask?" Tastumi didn't look at him. "Tastumi, what's wrong?" He finally looked at Tsuzuki, tears filled his eyes. "I want to tell you something but I can't" He didn't understand. "Why can't you tell me? If it's a secret I promise not to say anything to anybody. You can trust me." He gave Tastumi that reassuring nice guy smile that he always had. "Tsuzuki, I…I…" Just then Chief Kone beeped them over the loud speaker. "All available personal to the meeting room please." They got up and walked to the meeting room.

When they got there, they saw Sora, Hisoka, Watari, Gushoshin, and Terazuma. Tsuzuki sat next to Hisoka and Tastumi took the seat next to Watari. Chief Kone came into the room. "Well good. You are all here. The ones I wanted to see. As we all know last night we had an incident. It involved all of you. Now we have also been informed that a certain someone has been harassing Miss Tsuzuki. This is not a good look for us. The Count is very displeased with Mister Terazuma. And he wishes for him to be on suspension of his duties till further notice." Terazuma was pissed. "I can't believe that invisible bastard!!! Fine he wants to be that way I'll be in my quarters doing absolutely nothing." He stormed out of the room. "Well that was easy. Okay you're all dismissed. Oh and Sora, I apologize for the way Terazuma has been acting. I know he tried to say that earlier but lucky for us, Hisoka could tell how uncomfortable you are around him. Just promise me to get better soon." She smiled. "I will chief. I promise!"

Later that day Tsuzuki sat in his room thinking about what Tastumi was trying to tell him. _"Tsuzuki, I…I…"_ "What was he trying to tell me? I'll ask him later. He seemed to upset to tell me. Just then there was a knock on his door. "Come in." Tastumi opened the door and came in. "Tastumi. What a surprise I didn't know…" Just then Tastumi did the unthinkable. He walked right up to Tsuzuki and kissed him.

Meanwhile Hisoka was in the library reading a book about ancient cultures when he heard someone drop books. "Crap." He got up and walked over to where the person was. It was Sora. "Hey, need some help?" She looked up. Hisoka came into view. She blushed. "Uh, sure. Thanks." He bent down and began to help her pick up books. "Why do you have so many?"

"Well I figured. Since I won't be going on any missions any time soon that I would do some light reading." Hisoka looked at her. "Light reading? All these books are over five hundred pages each." She just laughed. "I know." They picked up all of the books. And put them down on the closest table. "There. Oh there's still one on the floor." They both bend down at the same time to pick up and hit heads on the way down. "Ow, sorry." Hisoka comes up and then Sora with the book. "It's okay. Just a little bump." That's when they realized they were really close to each other. This time Sora didn't back away. They got closer and…

Sora: Hee hee…do they kiss or do they not?

Soraina: What type of ending is that?!

Sora: The cliff hanger kind. Please Review!! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Sora: Well, this story is moving right along. Gotta love a faithful reader.

Soraina: Well quit yakking and get writing!

Sora: Okay, okay God.

Hisoka was in the library reading a book about ancient cultures when he heard someone drop books. "Crap." He got up and walked over to where the person was. It was Sora. "Hey, need some help?" She looked up. Hisoka came into view. She blushed. "Uh, sure. Thanks." He bent down and began to help her pick up books. "Why do you have so many?"

"Well I figured. Since I won't be going on any missions any time soon that I would do some light reading." Hisoka looked at her. "Light reading? All these books are over five hundred pages each." She just laughed. "I know." They picked up all of the books. And put them down on the closest table. "There. Oh there's still one on the floor." They both bend down at the same time to pick up and hit heads on the way down. "Ow, sorry." Hisoka comes up and then Sora with the book. "It's okay. Just a little bump." That's when they realized they were really close to each other. This time Sora didn't back away. They got closer and then Gushoshin came flying in.

"Guys! We've got a hit on Muraki. Come on." He flew out of the library. _Well so much for that._ Hisoka thought to himself. "Come on. It must be pretty important." Sora took his hand with her unbroken one. They walked out of the library and to the meeting room. While this was going on, Tastumi broke the kiss.

"I love you, Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki stood there with a blank stare on his face. "Tsuzuki?" Tastumi waved his hand in front of Tsuzuki. He grabbed Tastumi's hand. "You kiss me then you say you love me. Is this some sort of sick joke?" Tastumi didn't know what to say. "You always treated me like crap. I thought something was up when you took me out for dinner last night. What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing. I do love you. Why is that so hard to believe?" Then he realized what he just said. "Why is it so hard? Well after being your partner and you saying I was like your mother, it's kinda hard to believe that you even cared about me. Prove to me that you are not messing with me. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, and don't even think about me for an entire week. If you really do love me you can do that. It will be hard, but it's supposed to be. But I will know if you truly do love me you can do that and if you can't then you don't." With that he left his room and headed towards the meeting room. "But, I do love you." Tastumi walked out of the room defeated. But before he left he put the red rose down on the table next to Tsuzuki's bed.

In the meeting room Gushoshin brought up the cases of Muraki. He had been at it again. Killing innocent girls to get to Tsuzuki. "Why does this man always want me? I can't stand him." Tastumi walked in and heard what Tsuzuki was saying he thought he had told everybody what had happened. Just then Sora piped in. "I don't know dad. He's a sick bastard. I wish he would leave you alone. He drives us all mad." Hisoka could see Sora about to cry. He put his arm around her. "Don't worry, we'll get rid of him soon and he'll never bother you're dad again. I promise." He held Sora closer to him as she calmed down. Tastumi didn't even bother to come in more. He just left. He walked over to his office and sat down in his chair.

"They all hate me. Because of what I did to Tsuzuki? But Sora is the one who hooked us up last night. I drive them all mad? Is it because I'm such a hard ass and I'm always on everybody's case to keep the budget? That has to be it. But why was Sora crying? Maybe it was because I kissed her dad and she found it sick. Then Hisoka said that he will get rid of me. Do I really cause all of them that much pain? I guess I really am just a burden. I think I'll just leave this place and make it easier on them all. I won't even leave a note. I'll just leave…forever."

"Why would he keep wanting you? I don't get it." Watari chimed in after a few minutes. "Watari if I knew the answer to that I would tell you. But I don't know. So Hisoka ready to go? We have to get Muraki before he kills again." He looked at his daughter. "I'm sorry you can't go. Stay here with Watari and work on some stuff. We'll be back I promise." He kissed Sora on the forehead and left. Hisoka stayed behind for a moment. "Hisoka, please look out for my dad. He's not in the right state of mind right now. He loses his cool when it comes to Muraki and I know something happened between him and Tastumi. Needless to say it did not end well." She hung her head really low. He cupped her chin and lifted it up. "Sora, I promise you I will take care of your father. He's in good hands and speaking of Tastumi where is he?" They all looked around. He was no where to be found. "He might be in his office I'll check there in a minute. Hisoka, please be careful." Sora kissed him on the cheek and he was off.

Sora went to go to Tastumi's office; on the way there she got a really bad feeling. She began to run and when she opened the door there was no Tastumi to be found. She began to panic and search for a note. Nothing. He was gone. She ran out of the office and went to find Watari. She found him coming out of the lab. "Watari! Tastumi's gone!" He looked at her. "What do you mean? He wasn't in his office?" She shook her head no. "And I ran past his room, he wasn't there either. What could have happened?" Watari began to think. "Maybe he's out on a walk."

"No, that can't be it. I get the feeling that we have more to worry about now. Not only are Tsuzuki and Hisoka in danger but now so is Tastumi. Muraki will find them and do something to them I just know it. And I can not stay here and wait." Just then her cast blew off. "How…how…" Watari couldn't speak. "I fast healed it. Let's go." They began to walk out when Terazuma came out of no where and grabbed Sora. "Hey there."

"What the hell do you want?" He had a sly smile on his face. "I want you. That's all I've ever wanted since you came here. And now that I don't change when I touch you I can do plenty of things with you." Sora tried to get out of his grasp but to no avail. "Ew, get the hell off of me. I don't belong to you. I can't stand the sight of you ever since the other night. Do me a favor and leave me alone before things get ugly." She struggled more because she didn't want to use any of her strength. "Nothing can be ugly when you're around." Then he kissed her. She flipped. Just as this happened Hisoka, for some odd reason, was back at the ministry. He saw what Terazuma just did. Sora pulled back and used her strength to get away from him. Hisoka stood back and watched. Terazuma went flying backwards. Just as he went flying Sora started to fall. Hisoka ran up and caught her. "Hisoka, what are you doing back?"

"Something told me to come back. Good thing I came back." He lifted her up. "Yeah, good thing you did." Watari came around the corner to see them all cuddly. "Awe, how cute, but we don't have time for that! We have to get Tastumi back!" Sora and Hisoka straightened out and followed Watari.

Meanwhile Tastumi was walking along a bridge when he was met with Muraki. "Well what are you doing out here all by yourself? You're usually in the office pinching pennies. Right?" Tastumi gave him no respond. "Awe, this is no fun if you don't play along." He just looked at Tastumi. "Fine then. I guess I'll have to use you for bait for my Mister Tsuzuki." He lunged after Tastumi. But he moved. "There's no point in using me for bait. Nobody will come for me. They all hate me. I over heard them saying so. Now if you don't mind please leave me be." He continued to walk, when he saw Tsuzuki.

"Tastumi! Tastumi!" He was followed by Sora, Hisoka, and Watari. "What are you guys doing here?" Sora spoke first. "We came to find you. I was worried about you. We were worried about you." That's when Muraki decided to jump Tastumi and stab him. "Well I guess you will do for bait." At that point he disappeared with Tastumi.

"TASTUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuzuki fell to his knees. "This is all my fault. I told him that he had to prove to me that he loved. This is all my fault. I made him do this." Sora went next to her father. "Dad what are you talking about?" He told them what happened. "Oh God, dad. That was my fault. I told him to take you out last night. He's wanted to take you out for the longest time. He really does love you. This isn't your fault. It's mine. Dad I'm so sorry." Tsuzuki stood up and brought Sora up with him. He held her. "Look, we'll get him back, Tsuzuki. He means everything to us." Tsuzuki looked at Watari who gave him a smile. Tsuzuki knew they would all try to help him out. He smiled.

"Well, Mister Tastumi, I guess you can be used. This works out for me. Now Mister Tsuzuki will fall for me and it's all because of you!" He began to laugh. Tastumi laid there on the table. He began to cry. _Tsuzuki this is all my fault. I'm sorry. You're going to be in the hands of your most hated enemy and it's all my fault._

Sora: Wow, that was interesting.

Soraina: What the hell is wrong with you today?!

Sora: What do you mean?

Soraina: Look at how you ended that!

Sora: Eh, my story. Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sora: Well here is the long awaited for fourth chapter…Enjoy!!

Muraki walked around his lab waiting for his Tsuzuki. Tatsumi stayed tied to the table, unable to move. He just kept thinking what might happen to Tsuzuki when he did get there. He knew he would flip when he saw how Tatsumi was and what Muraki was going to do. He knew it was all his fault. He shouldn't have been so outwards with his feelings. He should have realized that Tsuzuki was still in a state of mind that he thought that Tatsumi hated him. It was hard to understand he thought. Just then Muraki decided to end the silence between them.

"Well Mister Tatsumi, what have you done to my Tsuzuki to make him so upset now?" He slammed a small knife on the table next to Tatsumi's head. "It's none of your business, Muraki! You leave him alone. Haven't you done enough to him? Just look what you did to Hisoka and Sora. Lucky for us she has nothing left of you besides the hair and the eye." Muraki laughed. "I can still control her. Wait till she comes here and you'll see."

Back at the Ministry Hisoka, Sora, Watari, and Tsuzuki were trying to figure out how to get back Tatsumi safe and sound. They didn't want to rush in because that would be too dangerous. As they were thinking Sora grabbed her head.

"Sora, are you okay?" Hisoka put his arm around her. She was sweating like crazy. "What's going on?! Why does he still have a hold on me?" Tsuzuki heard his daughter's voice and flipped. He walked over to her and shook her to snap her out of it. "You're _my_ daughter! You can fight this! You can fight this." She looked at him. "Dad, please stop shaking me! He's telling me where Tatsumi is." She shut her eyes and grabbed Hisoka's hand. He could see where Tatsumi was being held. Sora like go of his hand. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I know where they are. But it's a trap. I smell trap all around this. It's not safe. We have to make a good plan or else somebody will die." Everybody agreed with Hisoka. They knew he was right. They knew this was the only way. So they made a full proof plan to keep everybody alive and to get Tatsumi back with them.

"They should be here soon. Don't worry Mister Tatsumi. I'll have my Tsuzuki and you'll see the end to your days!" As he went to grab his knife again the wall had a huge hole it in from an explosion. "Not so fast Muraki! You have really step over the line this time. You better leave Tatsumi alone or you will have to answer to me!"

"Mister Tsuzuki! What a pleasure to see you. To bad your little plan has many flaws in it." Tsuzuki laughed. "My plan is full proof." Muraki looked a bit confused. "How so? You're by yourself. Your plan failed! You know you can't handle me on your own. You never could you always fall for me. You have failed!!!!" Tsuzuki just continued to laugh in Muraki's face. "What is so funny?!"

"This!" Sora punched Muraki in the head and he fell to the ground. They picked him up and put him on the table where Tatsumi was laying prior. They tied him up and left him there. After a few moments he woke up and realized he was surrounded.

"You people! How did you get past me?" Hisoka came over to him and began to explain. "Well when we made that loud explosion, the three of us, me, Sora, and Watari snuck in while there was a loud cloud of dust. Then Tsuzuki distracted you from looking back at the table while we untied Tatsumi. Then Sora hitting you in the head was a last minute thing. We were gonna use a baseball bat but she wanted to hit you for herself." Muraki actually looked scared for once in his life. Sora came up to him. "I hate you so much for doing what you did to me! You have been coming after my father for years. It is time for you to leave him alone. Leave Hisoka alone. Leave Tatsumi and Watari alone. Leave the entire ministry alone! And last but not least leave me alone! You are not my father no matter how hard you try. You even said it yourself that put a good 95 of Tsuzuki in me and only 5 of you in me. You were the stupid one. And you will lose your hold over me. I found what you use to control me." She rolled up her sleeve. They couldn't see anything until she got a knife and dug into her skin. When she pulled the knife back out she pulled out a small device. It may have been small but it was very powerful. She then grabbed Hisoka's arm and without warning did the same to him. It shocked him at first but then he felt relieved. He then realized that he was no longer feeling pain around Muraki and his mind was all his again. He just smiled at Sora, something he rarely did but was doing more around her. Muraki began to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm still alive you haven't won yet." Tsuzuki came up to him. "You shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch. This has also been another distraction. While we were talking Gushoshin has been flying around this place and setting up bombs. We made sure you couldn't get out this time. The moment we leave and are a safe distance away we will set off all the bombs at once. And you will be dead. For good." He looked up at Tsuzuki. Fear in his eyes. "You can't be serious?" The look in Tsuzuki's eyes told him he was. "Fine. You win." After that no one else spoke. Sora put done a bomb on Muraki's chest. They all just walked away from him. None of them spoke to each other while they walked out of the building and were a safe distance away. Tsuzuki had the honors and the entire build went up in flames.

"Well that should do it. He will never bother us again." Tsuzuki finally spoke up. And with that said they all went back to the ministry without another word to each other.

Sora: Well that was that. One more chapter after this one and it should be done.

Soraina: Tis good. Well I'm going to bed.

Sora: Huh? – looks at clock- It's only quarter after seven.

Soraina: Eh. Whatever. Night.

Sora: Uh, right. L8er!


	5. Chapter 5

Sora: Well, I think it's about time I write the last chapter of this….it's long over due.

A week went by after Muraki had once again appeared and caused problems for everybody at the ministry. Business went on as usual. Expect there were a few loose ends to tie up.

"Dad, come on. It's not gonna be that bad." Sora had to drag her father out of his bedroom to go and see Tastumi. "But he thinks that I hate him and I really don't. I don't know why I acted the way I did towards him. I do love him though. I guess I was caught off guard. You think he'll understand?"

"For the hundredth time. Yes he'll understand. Let's go!" She drug him by his left wrist to get him to Tatsumi's office. Hisoka was in Tastumi's office making sure that he didn't leave. "But I don't want to see him. He hates me. He yelled at me and everything. I just want to die. Please Hisoka. Why are you doing this anyways?" Hisoka didn't say a word. He was about to explain why he was helping out Sora but then Tsuzuki was pushed through the door. "Well that's my que to leave. C-ya!" And with that he left. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi stood silent for what seemed like ages. Then Tatsumi broke the silence.

"Look, I know you hate me so why are you wasting your time on me?" Tsuzuki looked at him. He walked right in front of Tatsumi and kissed him. "I don't hate you. I was just shocked at what you did and how you did it. I never expected you to love me back. I never expected you to want to be with me as much as I wanted to be with you. And I never expected you to make the first move let alone any moves. I love you, Tatsumi. Nothing can change that." With those words said Tsuzuki kissed Tatsumi once more with the hidden passion and desire he always had within him.

Outside, underneath the cherry trees, Sora sat reading a book. Hisoka had been watching her from a window. Watari found him and scared the crap out of him. "Hey, there Hisoka." Hisoka jumped and turned around only to face Watari. "Oh, it's only you. Why do you do that to me?" Watari was just smiling. "Fine don't tell me." Hisoka turned back towards the window to find that Sora had gone. "Great. There goes my chance."

"Chance for what?" Sora's voice came from the door of the room. Hisoka face went pale as pale can get. "I'll be going now. Ta ta!" Watari left the room but not before winking at Sora as he passed her. She stood there confused at why he had just winked at her. She walked towards Hisoka who didn't dare turn and face her. She slowly placed her hand on his shoulder. He shuddered at her touch. She took it as he didn't like it and backed off. She stood there for a moment about to say something but didn't know what to say. Hisoka finally slowly turned around, only to find himself alone. Sora had left quickly and quietly. She was hurt. She thought that Hisoka didn't feel the same way she felt. "Man, I'm friggin stupid. I lost my chance again. Great. I've got to be the biggest idiot in the summons department when it comes to love."

Sora was walking out to the lake by herself. She felt horrible. She didn't understand why he would want to push her away. They've been getting so close, yet maybe it was just a front he was putting up as not to hurt her. Well he really hurt her. She loved Hisoka since she first arrived at the ministry. She didn't know what the feeling was at first but as the weeks went on she realized that she did, in deed love him. They came close to kissing a few times but something always got in the way. She just decided to give up. Nothing was every going to bring him to her. No matter what she did or said. He would never feel the same way for her as she did for him.

For the next two weeks Hisoka walked around the ministry in a haze. He wanted to say something to Sora about how he felt but every time he got near her she'd go the other way or ignore him. He couldn't understand what he did that she was avoiding him. He would go to his room and think about what he could have done wrong. Finally one day it hit him. He looked out his window to find Sora walking under the cherry trees, crying. She had been doing that a lot more ever since that day. He remembered how he shuddered when she touched him and he realized that she might have thought it was a shudder meaning 'don't touch me.' Hisoka realized his mistake and ran outside to tell Sora how he felt, once and for all.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm just going to leave the ministry. I'll just go tonight when everybody is sleeping. I just wish…that…that…I could tell Hisoka that I…"

"That you what?" Sora was shocked to hear Hisoka's voice. She quickly wiped away her tears. "What did you want to tell me?" She shook her head no and was about to run. Hisoka was close behind her and when she decided to moved he grabbed her right arm. She shuddered at his touch. He knew what that shudder meant and didn't let go or leave. That's when she realized he did the same thing. She put her head down and spoke softly to him. "Please, let me go. I'm leaving tonight and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Hisoka looked a bit shocked at what she just said. He spoke to her with calming in his voice. "Why do you want to leave here? I thought you loved it here."

"I do love it here. That's not the problem." He looked puzzled. "Then what is the problem? Everybody here loves you. We love having you around. I…" She cut him off. "Not everybody here loves having me around." She turned around and faced him. This time she didn't hide her tears but let them flow freely. "You don't love having me around. I can't be around you anymore. It pains me to see you every single day. I just wish I could tell you how I feel. But I can't. You don't feel the same about me. I'm just wasting my time." She turned around and this time ran. Hisoka didn't register it at first but he realized he was about to waste the last opportunity he was ever going to get. He ran after her. This time he grabbed her by her arm, swung her around to face him, and kissed her. She didn't resist anymore. She let her tears stream out of her eyes as he kissed her with much passion and desire. She kissed him back with equally as much passion and desire. Right then and there she realized that he did love her. She had a reason to stay at the ministry. Finally somebody had cared about her as much as she cared about them.

Sora: Awe, I love how I ended that. Kawaii. -

Soraina: Yeah, yeah. It's about time too.

Sora: Would you hush….

Soraina: Make me.

Sora: You shouldn't have said that…

Soraina: Uh…eep. –hides-

Sora: Please review!!!


End file.
